Doctor Who: Cybermen Graveyard
Doctor Who: Cybermen Graveyard is a Doctor Who episode. It follows the three episodes Doctor Who: Tomb of the dead, Doctor Who: Night of Dracula, and Doctor Who: Quest of the daleks. This episode features The Eighth doctor and his time lord mentor K"anpo Rimpoche. Plot The Doctor and K'anpo Rimpoche are sitting inside the TARDIS as it floats very slowly in outer space. They are eating jelly babies. Then something powerful forces the TARDIS into a vortex. It makes the doctor and K'anpo fall out of their chairs. The TARDIS is flying through the Vortex very rapidly. K'anpo starts choking on a jelly baby but then the doctor helps him cough it up. K'anpo is okay. It was important for K'anpo to cough it up because if he died then he would have to go through post regeneration trauma all over again. He probably wouldn't regenerate for a long time. Then there is a loud bang like the TARDIS crashed into something and the doctor and K'anpo are knocked to the ground. They both accidentally banged their heads to the floor of the TARDIS. "Ouchies...My head..." said the doctor. "Oh no what did the TARDIS crash into this time." said K'anpo. "I wonder where we landed now." said the doctor. "Why don't we go see?" asked K'anpo. K'anpo got up, stretched, and opened the TARDIS doors. He could see that they weren't in outer space anymore. K'anpo could see a blue sky with clouds. He could see a forest but he flinched when he saw that the TARDIS was on top of a huge tree. "Doctor, move the TARDIS." said K'anpo. "Yes sir! Where do you want me to move it too?" asked the doctor. K'anpo pointed down the tree. "Yes sir." said the doctor. The Doctor teleported the TARDIS to the ground. "I think theres something strange going on here. Why would something send us here?" asked The Doctor. "Maybe our help is needed." said K'anpo. The Doctor and K'anpo walked through the forest. Then in the forest for some reason they saw seven cybermen marching in a single file. It startled The Doctor and K'anpo so they hid behind a big oak tree. They tried to be quiet. They tried to listen to hear if the Cybermen were to have a conversation. The Cybermen kept marching. "Lets return to the cemetery. We shall see if humans dare to enter there. If they do we shall take them to our lab. They shall become cybermen there!" said a cybermen. "How many humans have been turned into Cybermen so far?" asked another cybermen. "Twelve." said the cybermen. "Disappointing. We need more!" said the other cybermen. "Our master will not be happy." said another cybermen. The Doctor and K'anpo watched them as they marched and marched until they were so far away and couldn't see them anymore. "Come on lets follow them." said The Doctor. "No, Doctor we'll just get ourselves killed." said K'anpo. "I never get myself killed." said the doctor. "You died seven times, hypocrite." said K'anpo. The Doctor and K'anpo follow the Cybermen. They end up in a graveyard. For some reason there are three graves that say "Cyberman" instead of an actual name. What could the Cybermen be up to? The Doctor and K'anpo are spotted by the Cybermen. They run for their lives as the Cybermen chase them. The Doctor fires his sonic screwdriver at the Cybermen which destroys three of them leaving four Cybermen left. They then leave the graveyard. A man appears. He says "You made it out alive? People visit graves in that cemetery but never come back. People say there are some sort of androids in there. I don't believe them. You made it out safely so tell me, whats in there?" asks the man. "There are androids in there. Real androids. Not kidding." said the doctor. "Nonsense." says the man as he walks away. "Well I wonder whats going on." said K'anpo. "I think that people bury Cybermen there." said the doctor. "When people visit the Cybermen rise from their graves and attack them, kill them." "Thats horrible!" said K'anpo. The Doctor and K'anpo realized they were in London. Suddenly an old man notices the doctor and K'anpo in the graveyard. The old man was wearing a black suit with a black trench coat over it. He also wore a black fedora. He had long white sideburns. He also had a long white beard that went down to his chest. His face was very wrinkly and he had a scar on his cheek that looked like it had been there for a long time. He wore circle shaped glasses. His eyes were a cold grey. He had white bushy eyebrows and this man seemed to be watching the doctor and K'anpo. This man made the hairs on the doctor's neck stand up. K'anpo felt that the man seemed just a tad suspicious. "I think it best not to be in there, people keep disappearing. Policemen disappear in there too. You're lucky you made it out alive." said the old man. "Yes. Yes we are." said the doctor. "What's your name?" asked the old man. "I'm John Smith and this is...Sam Smith my cousin." said the doctor. "Hmmm...I see the resemblance." said the old man. "I'm Doctor. Von Klaus, by the way. I'm a scientist from Germany." "What do you do as a scientist?" asked the doctor. "I study radiation and robotics, things like that. In my younger days I worked as a mechanic in Berlin." said Doctor. Von Klaus. "Fascinating. I'm a doctor, I cure diseases." said the doctor. It was a cover story instead of saying he was a time traveling alien from the planet Gallifrey. "It's not safe for you in the graveyard come with me to my lab. I wanna show you something." said Doctor. Von Klaus. "What is it?" asked the doctor. "An experiment I'm working on." said Doctor. Von Klaus. The Doctor and K'anpo followed Dr. Von Klaus to his laboratory even though they thought he seemed suspicious. When they got into the laboratory the doctor and K'anpo sat down and Von showed them his experiment. more to be added Category:Eighth doctor stories